


Simon's FAvorite Holiday

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas type story, Day of Reconciliation, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tells Jim and Blair about The Day of Reconciliation and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's FAvorite Holiday

Simon’s Favorite Holiday  
by PattRose

Summary: Simon tells Jim and Blair about The Day of Reconciliation and what it means to him.   
Warnings: None  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Children and up.  
Word Count: 441 

December 16th

Simon walked into his office carrying two good sized boxes. Jim and Blair were surprised when he asked, “Sandburg and Ellison, my office, please?”

Jim and Blair looked at each other and both hadn’t a clue as to what they were being called in for. They walked in and saw Simon starting some coffee. It already smelled good in the office. 

“Sit, I wanted to share something with you two today. Today is The Day of Reconciliation for South Africa and I for one celebrate every year. I brought cookies and banana bread to share with you and we can all feel good about the day together.”

“Wow, I’m so honored, Simon. This is an important day for all people in South Africa but also for other countries too. It’s vital to remember how it used to be in South Africa and how far they’ve come. I can’t believe you made cookies,” Blair said. 

“I actually cook, Blair. I love baking for the holidays. Daryl came over last night and we talked about the holiday and baked like crazy. He took a bunch to Rainier for the day. He’s going to tell all of his friends about the day. It gets forgotten a lot, since it’s not in the United States. We both like to remember this day and share it with someone.”

Jim smiled and said, “This was so nice of you, Simon. I’m so glad that the horror of the events of the past and the promise of a shared future together is working. It should be all of us celebrating, not just you.”

“You’re right Jim. This day is for all races, creeds and cultures to celebrate. It’s intent on building a nation and unity amongst its people in South Africa, so we can all have good wishes and hopes for them. We can practice the same celebrations in the United States. Most people don’t even know about this day. I’m glad you both do. Now, would you like some flavored coffee to go with the banana bread and cookies?”

“Did you bring all these cookies to share with everyone in the bullpen?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, why?” Simon asked. 

“Then we should be out there sharing and telling people about this special day. What do you say we move this out to the bullpen?” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me, Blair. Let’s get started. We have an entire bullpen to enlighten on a holiday I’m sure they know nothing about,” Simon remarked. 

Jim smiled and said, “They might surprise you and know it already. You never know. But it’s a good day to celebrate.”

And they all did just that. 

The end


End file.
